SENTIMIENTOS COMPARTIDOS Y ¿ENCONTRADOS?
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: Mycroft y Lestrade son dos personas completamente diferentes...¿verdad? Eso es lo que la mayoría piensan pero en verdad en que en el fondo guardan un increíble parecido.


Hola!

Bien primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de este fandom espero que les guste, de hecho fue un momento de extraña inspiración mientras estaba buscando mis aretes XD

No sé si lo tomen como Mysytrade o como simple amistad...eso les dejo a su criterio :D

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS COMPARTIDOS Y ¿ENCONTRADOS?**

Mycroft y Lestrade son dos personas completamente diferentes...¿verdad? Eso es lo que la mayoría piensan pero en verdad en que en el fondo guardan un increíble parecido.

Mycroft es un hombre brillante, presumido a veces -más de las que debería- y sin embargo puede llegar a ser bastante retraído cuando tiene contacto con otras personas, es por eso que le han puesto el sobrenombre de "el hombre de hielo" y es que para él los sentimientos son considerados como una debilidad. Siempre ha sido así. Siempre ha sido distante. Siempre manteniendo los sentmientos a un lado.

Pero hay una persona que puede cambiar eso. Gregory Lestrade.

Sí, el ID de Scotland Yard es una persona centrada en su trabajo, en su familia y en lo que le rodea; siempre enfocado en hacer su mejor trabajo en Yard y no tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de la forma de ser de el hermano mayor de Sherlock: Mycroft, sólo sabe de él lo suficiente: ese hombre es, en sí mismo, el gobierno británico; nada más y nada menos. No necesita saberlo después de todo.

Eso dice.

Pero Lestrade le reconoce como alguien fuerte; no sabe como debe sentirse respecto a Mycroft: es un hombre orgulloso de sí mismo pero no lo muestra.

Y a Greg eso le pone los nervios de punta, porque él reconoce que a la vez son iguales y diferentes: ambos, a su manera -muy a su manera en el caso de Mycroft- buscan proteger a Sherlock; Mycroft es su hermano mayor y aunque reniegue mil veces de que Sherlock puede llegar a ser fastidioso él lo cuida porque su hermano menor es lo más importante para él, lo conoce de siempre y sabe que Sherlock puede llegar a ser muy indiferente y a veces, incluso, hiriente. Lestrade por otro lado aprecia a Sherlock de un modo diferente: es su amigo, porque sí, aunque no lo crean Lestrade considera a Sherlock como su amigo, la persona que lo ayuda aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa sacando de sus casillas a todo Scotland Yard en busca de casos "interesantes". Lo aprecia de sobre manera porque aunque él también lo niegue, en esos cinco años de conocerse a aprendido a ver a Sherlock como una persona con una coraza, sabe que se podría desmoronar en cualquier momento; siempre lo sorprenden sus rápidas deducciones aunque él no le va alabando a cada momento como el Doctor Watson; no, Lestarde le ve como alguien en quien se puede confiar, que se toma su trabajo enserio, tanto como el mismo Greg.

Lestrade y Mycroft saben eso.

Y por esa razón tienen ese tipo de sentimientos compartidos: proteger a una persona de sí misma, proteger el entusiasmo y el corazón de un sociópata autodeclarado, quien se está volviendo una persona un poco más "blanda" debido a que a encontrado a un amigo en quien confiar y por quien arriesgar la vida.

Y también tienen sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado Lestrade no puede olvidar la forma de ser de Mycroft, ese hombre orgulloso quien, de alguna forma, llama su atención; porque Lestrade también también tiene ese orgullo dentro de él. Otro sentimiento compartido. Por eso le admira, admira la forma en que es el único -a parte de John- que puede hacer que Sherlock esté "tranquilo"; el único que ha tomado la decisión de dejar el uso de su mente brillante para deducir cosas como un "hobby" como el mismo Mycroft le llama. Sabe que es un hombre excepcional y eso le motiva a seguir.

Le odia por ser tan perfecto y la vez le guarda un profundo aprecio por ser como es. Irónico, ¿no?

En cambio Mycroft admira mucho al inspector: por su forma de ser y por como lleva sus casos -aunque la mayoría se los arrebata Sherlock-; le admira porque sabe que es un hombre que toma su trabajo enserio y que lo considera una de sus prioridades. A veces Mycroft siente un poco -casi nula- envidia de la vida libre del detective: puede salir por ahí cuando termina el trabajo. ¡Claro!, no es como si Mycroft no lo pudiera hacer pero a veces ve con resiganción que es mejor quedarse en ese silecioso club donde siempre está, porque no tiene compañeros con quienes compartir una salida. Admira y envidia la libertad y valentía del detective inspector.

Sentimientos encontrados: admiración y ligera envidia.

Pero sólo ellos saben eso, muy a sus adentros. Saben que son iguales. Saben que son diferentes.

Y eso les reconforta.

¿Por qué?

Simple, ambos tiene un rival y la vez un ejemplo en sus mentes: Mycroft debe aprender a socializar un poco más como Lestrade; Lestrade debe aprender a ver más a allá de lo que sus ojos le muestran.

Por esa razón ambos se complementan.

Por eso llevan dentro de sus corazones sentimientos compartidos y encontrados.

* * *

Terminado! okas...sé que no está tan bien y hay muchas cosas que mejorar pero aún así espero que me dejen un comentario aunque sea para decirme que es lo que debo mejorar...

Creo que menciono mucho a Sherlock, ¿verdad? ^_^U

Saludos! y nos vemos después! :D


End file.
